This invention relates generally to dispensing systems, and more particularly to a pump for dispensing condiments and the like.
It is often desirable to dispense a condiment or the like by consistent amounts. Both mechanical and electronic devices have been used to control the portion dispensed with varying degrees of success. Some of the devices are rather complex and expensive. Others may be unsuitable for dispensing condiments that contain solids or semi-solids.